The Brothers RWBY
by Hotei the Hotel
Summary: Team RWBY meet characters that look a remarkably little amount like the real brothers Grim. Why do they meet? Why is my summary so bad? You'll have to read and find out.
1. chapter 1

Chapter Juan

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I do not any part of RWBY. Please do not sue me. The brothers Grim (Grimm?) were real people, and I don't own any part of them either. Please do not haunt me.

A/N My first fic. This story takes place during volume four of RWBY, just after Qrow was injured (~episode eight). Probably not very good, so if you have any ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me. WARNING: OOCness, the bad kind of crack and OCs

Our heroes, team RNJR and a deabilitated Qrow are walking along the path they have been walking on for the past three months. There are trees all around them and blue sky above them. It is an absolutelly gorgeous day, which none of them are properly appreciating. Ruby and Ren are carrying Qrow on a stretcher, Jaune is looking at the map, and Nora is being. . .Uh, Nora.

"Hey guys, look what I can do!"Jaune looks up at Nora. She lifts her arms above her head and prepares for her fight against gravity.

"What are you doing, Nora?"

"You'll see."

She stays in that pose for a few more seconds. Then in an instant, Nora starts to cartwheel down the path at supersonic speeds, and Qrow feels a wave of pain wash over him. I have no idea what could have caused it, though.

"Ah! Pain! Stop! Rest! Alcohol!" Qrow grunts out inbetween labored breaths. Ruby looks down at her uncle and sighs. "Okay, we can rest. But only for a little bit, we need to reach . . . uh, Jaune?"

"Schintar's Rock." Jaune says, looking back down at the upside-down map.

". . .Schintar's Rock before we make camp for the night!"

Nora, using her deus ex hearing, could tell what Ruby said from one mile away. Once she heard the word rest, she bolted back to the group and started to stretch. "Well, I mean, while we're resting I might as well-" There is a loud thud as Nora hits the ground, asleep before she finishes her sentence.

Ruby and Ren extremely carefully put Qrow down on the flattest section of rock they could find. Yet somehow its still hurts Qrow. "Goddang!" Jaune continues to look at the map as Ruby leans down to comfort her uncle. "Hey Uncle Qrow," Ruby says softly." what's going on?"

'Well, I guess now's a good enough time as any,' he thinks to himself. "Oh, just the normal pain." He winces as he looks up at the boys. "Is it okay with you two if we talk?"

Ren could tell from his expression that he wanted to be alone. "Yes, of course. Jaune and I should probaby check for Grimm. Right Jaune?" He not so subtely got Jaune's attention.

"What?"

A loud sigh emanated from Ren. "Just come with me." Ren grabs Jaune's hand and the two walk off towards the woods. Ren draws his weapons, charging into the brush and leaving Qrow and Ruby alone.

"Kid. . ."

"Yes?"

Qrow attempts to slow his breathing, but fails miserably. "Kid, I know this isn't the best time, but. . ." He tries once more to calm himself. "Ruby, even if we make it to Haven, there's no guarantee that the healers there can-"

"They can." Ruby says sternley.

"What?"

"I said that they can heal you."

"Kid, as much as I appreciate your enthuisiasm, now isn't the time to be naïve. You need to accept the fact that I might not make it." He then takes on the same stern face Ruby had on not one second ago.

"I am not naïve. It's called being hopefull." Ruby said indignantly.

"Y'know, you sound a lot like that Schnee that was on your team."

"WHAT!!" Ruby looked angry. "NO I DON'T!!"

"Heh, alright kid. We'll talk later." Qrow closed his eyes.

'Goddang it, Qrow. How are you so bad at this? You know how to do this, god knows you've had enough practice. She just. . . Ah, whatever, she'll be fine.'

Ruby, still a little flustered, sits down next to Nora and tries to be chill.

Deep breath in. . .

Deep breath out. . .

'Okay, don't know why that got me all riled up, but I'm good. Just keep focusing on the ambient noise. Birds are singing, cicadas are making that annoying chirping noise, Jaune is yelling and all is right with the world.' "Wait, CRAP."

"I'm coming Jaune!!" Ruby petals away towards the sound of Jaune's war cry. Eventually, she comes to a clearing.

"Hiiiyaaa!" Jaune yells, diving towards the Ursa. "Take that!" he peirces the Ursa with his blade, but doesn't get deep enough to do any major damage. "And that!" He tries to remove his sword by pulling it out of the Ursa. Unfortunately for him, Grimm can easily hit targets focusing on removing their weapons instead of defending themselves. Jaune, needless to say, goes flying.

Lucky for him, Ruby just came to her senses she and takes aim. She knows what she has to do. She steadies her hand and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Hallo Grimm!" (Hello Grimm!) A voice rings out from the north side of the clearing. "Mein name ist Wilhelm!" (My name is Wilhelm!)

Another voice speaks, much less enthuisiastic than the previous. "Und mein name ist Jacob." (And my name is Jacob.)

Then finally, the two voices sing out in harmony "Und wir sind, die brüder Grim!" (And we are, the brothers Grim!)

At that moment the brothers sprang into action, one holding a saber, the other a musket. The saber weilding brother, who called himself Jacob, charged at the Ursa. While he ran up and distracted it, the other brother, Wilhelm, took aim at the beast, not noticing Ruby in the distance.

Ruby at that point was too stunned to react. Don't get me wrong, Ruby is one bad mamma jamma, but this. . . What even is this!?

While Ruby was still trying to comprehend what was going on, Jaune landed safely in Ren's arms. He's been there the entire time, waiting for Jaune to get flung into the air. It was bound to happen af some point.

Jacob made his first swing at the Ursa, slicing partially through it's right thigh. This was the same side that Jaune had almost stabbed through. With the Grimm still staggered by this attack, it became an easy target for Wilhelm, who shot it twice in the chest. As it began to disintegrate, Wilhelm breathed a sigh of relief and, after noticing them, then walked over to the travelers.

"Hallo!" He raises his right arm.

Ruby, still not quite aware of what just happened, takes a moment to think. As she does that, Wilhelm continues to stand with his right arm raised.

She finally decides what to do. "Hello

Man, that was awful. Hopefully I will get better in upcoming chapters. Again, feel free to comment on what I did wrong and what I did right.

Tenses are hard.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Tu, Brutus

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

A/N Too ashamed to put out the first chapter alone, so I added this one as well. I'm sad :(

The two just stood there a bit longer, waiting for the other to make the next move. During this time, Whilhelm started to think to himself. 'Okay, Vale's languags Tsk tsk tsk, umm, I think this is it.' He finally started to talk again. "Hajimemashte. Wilhelm. Des."

Ruby stared at him with a confused look. "What did you just say?

'Crud, not that language, maybe. . . OHYEAH' He starts to speak again, this time with more confidence. "Good day to you, my name is Wilhelm."

Ruby, along with probably most of you, are kind of confused right now. Wilhelm noticed this, and so elaborated on his previous remarks.

"I am sorry that I did not speak in your language the first time I introduced myself. I believed that you were speaking local Vale ish (for you readers, it was Japanese) rather than what you actually were speaking, South Common." (English)

"Oh! I see." Ruby said, sudden realization clear in her voice. "My name is Ruby."

"Hello Ruby, it is nice to meet you!" Wilhelm says, his confidence growing by the second.

"Yeah, likewise." Ruby replied.

Suddenly Jaune and Ren walk up to the pair, Ren very aloof and Jaune thoroughly embarased. Not really for any partucular reason, that's just kind of how he is.

"Would you like to introduce us to your new friend, Ruby?" Ren says with a hint of condescension.

"Sure!" Ruby says, not noticing it in the slightest. "Ren, Jaune, this is Wilhelm. Wilhelm, this is Ren and Jaune."

"Hey" "Hi" "Hello"

The four of them then just kinda stood there for a bit. Then Ren sighed and looked at his feet.

"It should be four, right?" Wilhelm says, finally breaking the third uncomfortable silence in two chapters.

"What?" Ruby replied, not understanding the question.

"You guys are hunters, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"And hunters travel in teams of four, correct?"

"OhYeah! Nora is waiting back in the woods with Uncle Qrow!"

At this, the other brother, the one who called himself Jacob, walked over to the group.

"Hey J!" Wilhelm said to get his brother's attention. "South Common." This was all he need to say to inform him of what was happening.

"Hello." Jacob began. "Jacob" He put a hand on his chest. "You?" he gestured towards our heroes.

"Ruby" Ruby gestured gowards herself. "Ren. Jaune" she pointed at her teamates.

Jacob looked at his brother with a puzzled look "Four?"

"Woods" Wilhelm responded, jerking his thumb towards the forest.

Luckily for our heroes, they all had siblings (in Ren's case, Nora) and so understood the brothers needed very few words to communicate their point.

"Alright, no more dilly dallying." Wilhelm ordered "Do you want to come with us to our house? or are you in a rush?"

"Well, we should actually probably get going." Ruby said, remembering her original idea of taking only a two or three minute rest.

Something caught the two brothers attention, they stared at it, then looked at each other for a breif second, and then back at the new arrivals.

"Is that Nora and Uncklcroe?" Wilhelm asked no one in particular.

"That's not good." Jaune said, helping everyone out by stating the obvious. Nora was carrying Qrow on her back, looking not quite fearful, but definitely more than worried.

Ruby runs over to her, her face definitely full of panic. "What happened ?"

"Well, I went to bed and when I woke up he was like 'blarg' and so I looked for you and you were here so I took him and brought him here which I now realise was a kinda bad descision but oh well he's here now and who are they?"

During this, the two brothers looked at each other, something they do quite often, and came to a realization. 'That guy looks like he needs medical attention.'

Jacob, seeing the man slipping from the new arrival's grip, sped over to catch him before he fell to the ground. Reacting a moment too late, he only succeded in slowing his fall.

"~ow."

"Dangit!" Jacob said, still keeping his deadpan expression. As Qrow was now on the ground, it would normally have become very difficult to diagnose him. However, his extremely obvious wound almost entirely negated the need for a diagnosis. Jacob, being a certified nurse and mid-husband (male mid-wife) was used to dealing with these sorts of situations.

He raised up his pointer and pinky fingers, then drew two vertical lines in the air, as well as crossing and uncrossing his finger twice, signifying the need for a stretcher and bandages, }{.

At this time, Ruby and company stood anxious near Qrow. Even though they all wanted to help, none of them had any real medical training, and, seeing that Jacob was doing just fine on his own, decided that it was best for them not to interfere.

Wilhelm unpacked his secret stretcher and backup bandages with lightning speed, slid the stretcher over, and threw the bandages ~this~ close to Jacobs hand, instead having the bandages smack Jacob in the face. "d'oh!"

Jacob quickly got to work patching up Qrow's reopened wound, and, once finished, slid him onto the waiting stretcher.

"So, seeing as you guys probably care about this guy, I'm assuming you want to come with us." The gang all nodded solemnley. They didn't even know these guys, but they could all tell that Qrow's condition had worsened dramatically, and they had to take a chance on these strangers.

I am so sorry, that entire chapter felt very forced. I am still going to put it out though, if only to be able to look back on it and smile fondly. *sigh* Hopefully I will get better soon.

ABBA-"Take a chance on me"


End file.
